


pov

by amaialazaro



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaialazaro/pseuds/amaialazaro
Summary: Raquel asked for an escape of it all, and Sergio wanted the same.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	pov

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raquelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquelita/gifts).



> hi everyone!
> 
> this au is a present for the most amazing person ever. ilysm and thank you for everything <3 i suck at words but i just want u to know that ur the best and you make me laugh every freaking day :)
> 
> i hope you like it!!
> 
> also sorry for grammar mistakes, english is not my first launguage lmaoo

‘’Salva, can you pick me up? I need to get out, out of the city, everything.’’

That was the exact moment where Sergio’s heartbeat dropped. What the hell should he supposed to do? She sounded broken, sad, defeated. His heart ached for her.

‘’I mean if you want to-‘’

‘’Of course, Raquel.’’ He heard her sigh in relief.

After 20 minutes, he stepped out of his car, holding a bouquet of lilies. Her heart melted. He had the most goofiest smile on his face, his eyes shining like the diamonds in the sky.

‘’well, I got a call from a woman. She said that I needed to pick her up, and im gonna try to make her day unforgettable… do you know who that woman is?’’

She laughed in response, this is just iconic Salva, she thought.

‘’that’s me, sir.’’

‘’how would I know that it is really you? A lot of women would want this day out, so I need proper identification.’’

Raquel didn’t even think 1 second, and placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He almost dropped the flowers. But at this point he didn’t fucking care about it. He dropped the bouquet and placed his hands on her waist, returning the exact same passion as she did.

After a couple of minutes, they were both left breathless.

‘’so, is that a good identification?’’ she said in a low voice.

‘’I knew it was you from the start, you are the one and only.’’

As they were in the car, she couldn’t stop smiling. She felt happy. Truly happy. This was one of the most thrilling thing ever, escaping from it all. That’s all what she wanted.

‘’what are you thinking about?’’ he asked.

‘’you.’’ She said in her voice that enchanted him from the start.

Him. That’s what she only thought about.

As they were done driving, Raquel wanted to get bubble tea.

‘’uh, what is this drink?’’ he asked.

‘’try it out yourself! Its really good, believe me.’’

They ordered 2 bubble teas and Sergio took the first sip.

‘’what is going on in here- eggs?’’

She bursted out of laughing, what a cutie she thought.

‘’no, these are chewy tapioca balls, Salva.’’

They laughed and talked for a long time. Raquel was falling for him every moment. He turned minutes in hours.

Sergio’s pov.

She is my muse.  
My sketches of her are already transvered to my heart. She inspires me everyday. She’s powerful, passionate, basiclly the full package with a ‘’goddess’’ ribbon on it.

She’s my laughter.  
Because everything she says or does makes me laugh and smile. I’ve never laughed so much as the time I spent with her. If she smiles, I smile. When she grins, I see brightness in her eyes that I have never seen before. Its beyond words. And I never want it to end. Never. I know its unfair to lie to her. I don’t deserve her. But this feeling, I cant describe it in words. I love her. It sounds crazy but I love her. Everything about her. I read books about people finding their ‘’safe place’’ but I never really could relate to it. But now I can. Shes my safe place. Shes my calmness in this chaotic world. Would I leave everything for her? I don’t have to think twice. I would. I fucking would. I would scream it off the roofs, that Raquel Murillo is mine.

She’s my love.  
Loving her doesn’t make me weak. It makes me unstoppable. I never felt this urge to protect someone this much. She doesn’t deserve the things she has gone through. No one does. She is an angel. An absolute angel. The way she looks at me, is just magical. When I think of her, I want more. When I touch her, I hate to stop. When I look at her, I see mine. 

She’s my beauty.  
Raquel Murillo is gold. She gleamed with a force of a thousand suns, charring everything around her. She walkes into a room like she owns the place. Well, I guess she does. 

But most of all, she is my heart.  
I don’t care about what happens tonight, tomorrow or next fucking year. I don’t care about what anyone wants from me. I decide what I want.

And I want her. Her. Her. Her. Every. Day. I want to spend all my days with her. 

And im betting on everything.

Who even cares about the heist now? She is more important than any cash bill in the bank. If I could, I would run away with her right now.

**Author's Note:**

> ''i wanna ruin our friendship... we should be lovers instead...''


End file.
